


Be Right Back

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 苏中 - Freeform, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: 授权翻译。原作者/校对：@LOTTIE~ （Lofter）* 故事直接基于来自《黑镜》系列的同名剧集（第二季第一集）* 科幻背景* ABO设定，不过文中没有明显涉及，甚至Alpha、Omega这些名字都几乎没有提到，但有R18内容，有生子
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 18





	Be Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对：@LOTTIE~ （Lofter）  
> * 故事直接基于来自《黑镜》系列的同名剧集（第二季第一集）  
> * 科幻背景  
> * ABO设定，不过文中没有明显涉及，甚至Alpha、Omega这些名字都几乎没有提到，但有R18内容，有生子

_I promise I’ll be right back._

在他的回忆里，那是个灰蒙蒙的雨天。出事的前一天，他记得那凄凉的瓢泼大雨。雨幕幢幢垂落于干涸的大地和他湿透了的外套上，雨声伴随着他加快的脚步声沙沙作响。手臂上挂着一袋食杂，手里握着两杯热咖啡，他冒雨从加油站边上的便利店冲向停在一座加油机旁的轿车。已是夜间，竞相降落的雨滴被抖动个不停的街灯下的橘色光芒照亮。

“亲爱的，开个门儿。”王耀用手肘敲了敲副驾驶座的车门。然而，或许是由于下雨的喧闹声，坐在驾驶座位上的男人并没有抬起头来，他的双眼仍粘在手中明亮的屏幕上。

“伊利亚！”王耀提高音量又试着喊了一句。

终于注意到了爱人的存在，伊利亚心不在焉地从手机里抬起眼，打开了车门。

“你能拿一下这些吗？”王耀举了举手中的两只杯子问道。

伊利亚点点头，含糊地应了一声，却重新坐回自己的座椅，双眼着迷地看着手机里涌现而出的通知和新闻。中国男人翻了个白眼。

“我在你的咖啡里放了薯条，没问题吧？”他讥讽道。

“嗯好。”伊利亚应道。他的手指滑动着屏幕上的数个选项卡，然后才慢慢开始注意到王耀刚才所说的话。“等等……什么？”

“手掌要烧着了，现在。”

“该死，真不好意思。”他把手机放到了一边，从王耀手中接过咖啡，王耀坐上了副驾驶座。拉下外套拉链，将一缕缕被淋湿了的长发从脸上拨开，男人抱怨起自家爱人对手机的痴迷。

“伊利亚！你能不能别这么沉迷啊。”他控诉道，虽然两人都明白他并非真的在为这点小事生气。

“我是不是闻到了一点醋味？”他坏笑道，唇角上扬。

“别傻了。”王耀哼了一声，尽管发现自己很难抑制住脸上浮起的一丝微笑。

“可我就是傻啊，”他幼稚地撅起嘴，“爱你爱得都傻了。”

他一边调笑着，一边倾身附到王耀的脖颈上，以羽毛般的轻触落下绵密的亲吻，好像一个在柔软肌肤上洒下花种的花农。屈服于丈夫持续的宠爱，王耀在他的怀里放松了下来。在对方的臂弯里，他明白那就是自己的归宿。仿佛两片互补的拼块，爱情在最平凡无奇的地方找到了这两个当年只有十八岁的陌生人。多年以后，当人们问及他们是如何相爱的，王耀会脸红着说是因为一个傻男孩儿的不屈不挠，而伊利亚总会坚持着说那是一见钟情。

“你真是一年比一年肉麻了，”王耀被身上的酥痒感引得笑起来，“可是我们不再年轻了。”他说道，手掌温柔地抚摸着伊利亚的脸颊，斯拉夫男人便歪过脑袋满怀爱意地吻过那些纤长的手指。

“嗯对嘛，我也觉得。所以我必须在今年之内让耀耀生个宝宝出来。”他半开玩笑半认真地将对方拉近自己的怀抱，用嘴俘获了对方的双唇。

轻柔的吻很快变得热情起来，王耀发觉自己的两条腿渐渐缠上了伊利亚。雨点随舒缓的韵律降落，敲打着雾蒙蒙的车窗。

“等、等会儿……等一下……伊廖沙……”他在两人交混的体温里扭动，“停下……我们不能在这里做！”终于找回抵抗诱惑的决心，王耀对着他的肋骨轻轻踹了一脚并推开了对方。

笑看着明显慌乱不安的自家爱人，伊利亚拉开距离，假装出一副受伤的表情：“啊，你对自己亲爱的丈夫太坏了……”

“我们可以之后再……”王耀窘迫地移开了目光。虽然在一起度过了多年来的无数个夜晚，那个男人依然能令他为傻里傻气的理由而脸红。“挺晚了，我们回家吧。”他的心跳在感受到伊利亚在自己额头上的轻吻时停了一拍。

“那之后你可要做好准备。”他向他露出天真一笑。

“开车吧你！”

点火器呼啸着，黑色屏幕上“请安全驾驶”的常规字样短暂地发出氖灯光。轿车在广播电台的音乐声与纯粹而富有感染力的愉快笑声中启动。

♪如果我不能拥有你，我谁也不想要，宝贝♪

“啊我的耳朵，你知道我讨厌这首歌的。”

“除了你谁都不行，宝贝♪”他更加大声地唱道。

“我发誓伊利亚，我会故意把这车撞了。”

淅淅沥沥的雨跟随着行驶在回家路上的二人。它在水泥路面上飞溅弹跳，仿佛地心引力是地球的温柔乐曲，一首甜蜜诱人的小夜曲。每一颗圣洁的雨滴盛开出的涟漪都仿制出一朵星光璀璨之花的轮廓。地面上满是天空的倒影。

第二天的清晨依旧伴随着一抹绯红来临，是橘红色的温暖。阳光照进卧室的窗口，像甜蜂蜜一样流淌在瓷砖地板上。他眨了几次眼，试图让自己的眼睛适应直射在他酸疼的身体上的光线。他微微皱眉，从舒适的床上拖起身，手按压着背上的几处酸痛。实际上，他的整个背部，更别说他的臀部了，都疼痛难当。混蛋伊利亚，他一边活动着身上的肌肉一边想道。幸运的是自己目前的项目并不需要他去上班，因为他绝对不要在自己的同事面前瘸着腿走路。正当他要朝自己的爱人抱怨之时，他意识到床铺的另一半是空的。在折腾了一整个漫漫长夜之后，伊利亚最好已经帮他做好了早餐，否则……

拖着身子下了楼，迎接他的是刚做好的法国吐司和牛奶的香气。这个早晨就像其他任何一天一样，是他们一起度过的数不清的周五的其中一个。

“好了，回见。”伊利亚在门口给了他一个常见的微笑，朝自己的伴侣挥了挥手，对方一整个早晨都明显地在生自己的气，尽管他看见了王耀以为自己没在看着他的时候的笑容。

“拜。”王耀几乎看也没看他一眼，浏览着自己的新插画草稿。

“别太想我哦。”

“我不会的。”

最后看了一眼王耀，伊利亚出了门向自己的车走去。他坐上自己的座椅，拿出了手机，一个微笑出现在他的脸上，他开始输入道：

_**我保证马上回来** _ _**^L^** _

王耀看着新短信，温暖渗透进他的心房，他微不可察地笑了。傻瓜，你都还没走呢。

把手机扔到一边，在如今完全属于自己的房子里，他计划着按时完成所有的草稿编辑，这样他们就有了能在周末一起做点什么的自由。尽管还是早上，他倒进自己的办公椅，打着呵欠，揉揉肩膀开始了工作。

正如他所料那般，在自己专心工作的时候，时间过去得相当快，然而这座大房子里除了走动的钟表声外万籁俱静，令他脊骨发凉。瞄了眼时间，他为伊利亚再过几个小时就会回来感到安心。

马克杯的影子随太阳从地平线的一边转到另一边而变得狭长。三点四十五分，王耀看了看表，想着他应该在回来的路上了。

四点三十分。好吧，他现在该到家了。手划拉了着关上全息图，他整理起桌面上的纸张，等着他的丈夫回家。

五点三十。他为准备做晚餐的罗宋汤洗着胡萝卜，流动的水声几乎对他产生了催眠效果。也许今天早上自己对他太无理取闹了，他一边准备着伊利亚最爱的菜一边带点愧疚地想道。也许路上堵车了，毕竟这是周五的晚上；没有担心的必要。

七点整。锅被紧紧盖住且开了小火保温。王耀坐在沙发上，手里是一本未读的书；他茫然地凝视着时钟。他在哪儿？就算是严重堵车，现在也该回来了。他又喝酒了吗？他向我保证过戒酒了的。他又一次查看了手机，还是没有消息。他能在哪儿呢？够了王耀，他责备自己道。你为什么还当他是个小孩儿似的担心他，别紧张过度了，那死熊肯定在哪儿喝醉了。

九点整。现在他再也坐不住了。

_喂，我是伊利亚_ _·_ _布拉金斯基。我现在无法接听电话，请留言。谢谢。_

又一次直转到语音信箱，王耀咬着下唇，心里焦急不安。他已经打了他六次电话了，仍旧没有回音。他能在哪儿呢？他总是带着他的手机，几乎从来不会错过来电的。如果他发生了什么事……不。不可能。他绝不允许自己想象最糟糕的情形。那样的事在现实生活中不会发生的。伊利亚没事。他很好。他什么事儿都没有。他很好。唉，可惜……要是王耀真的能让自己相信这些话就好了。

“喂？娜塔莉娅，你知道你哥哥发生了什么事儿吗？”他紧张地朝电话里问道，手指焦躁地敲击着木桌。“不知道？他没给你打过电话或者什么的吗？……嗯，就是他还没回家……是啊……嗯，我明白。我只是担心。”电话另一端的女孩尽力安慰着他，但王耀不能不随着过去的每一分钟而感到更加绝望。“我只是怕他发生了什么事儿……我不知道他在哪里，他连个短信都没有。他下午就该回来了，可现在都十一点了。”

恐惧缓缓用它的利爪握紧了他的脖子，慢条斯理地窒住他的神志。他能感觉到冷汗浸透了他的皮肤，他的眼皮阵阵抽动，他的耳朵嗡鸣不已，他的心脏捶击着他的胸腔。伊利亚在哪儿？他在哪儿？

“可他也许真的发生了什么事儿！”他有些过于失态地朝电话里说道。就在他说完最后一个字时，门铃响了。刹那间，他知道一切都会好的。伊利亚回来了。他平安无事。“等等娜塔，我想是他在按门铃。他回来了。”不等她说“我就说吧”，他几乎过于兴奋地跑到了门口。

“伊廖沙， 你怎么这么晚！我还以为你出了什么——”大门打开，可他却没能说完那句话。他双眼张大，两手垂落到身侧，膝盖险些屈服于重力。

站在门外的是两位警察。他忘记了怎么呼吸，喉中干涩，胆汁翻涌令他感到恶心。他在对方面前呯地关上门，他的世界消散成了一片灰烬和尘埃。

* * *

你永远都无法预料到死亡能如此轻易地来到你的生活里。你明白它是不可避免的。这一常识的确实性存在于我们必死的命运之中。然而在你的潜意识深层的某处，你总是试图推开那不祥之感。你告诉自己，不会是今天，我还有更多的时间。但是没有人能够预见未来，假如有这样的未来存在。你知道这个感觉吗？某个你关心的，你爱的人即将再也无法与你呼吸同样的空气是什么感受？你要如何应对随着他们的缺席而来的痛苦？不仅仅是从你的生命里缺席，而且是意味着你将永远，再也见不到他们。其实，任何人都再也见不到他们了。重要的是，你什么也做不了。就算你的心脏要粉碎，肺脏要破裂，血流中再也感受不到氧气，生活仍会继续……不管没了你还是没了他们。

阳光画出他的红唇和黑发，在他的黑色西服上玩耍，可它并不能点亮他苍白的皮肤，也无法掩藏他疲惫空洞的眼睛底下那深沉的忧郁。这光有些奇异；每样东西都被它蒙上了蜂蜜色调，美丽却不安。王耀移动双手，看着自己的手指被包裹于无形的厚重之中。他都走了，为什么还会有光？为什么世界没有随他一起终结？他止不住问自己这些问题。他想不起来那天警察到他家传递了消息之后发生了什么。他如今连记得自己在哪里，在做什么都有困难。向下看着自己的黑色服饰，还有面前教堂一样的建筑物，他微弱地笑了一下。对了，他要参加一个葬礼。

这里有许多人。为什么有这么多人？为什么？他们又不是真的认识他。这么多泛泛之交的工作同事，远房亲戚，高中和大学朋友，大家似乎在他死后突然之间都变得关心了起来。王耀走过过道，每一步都仿佛踩在玻璃碎片上。他的家人，晓梅和嘉龙，问他境况如何。“我没事”就是他的回答。他们的朋友们告诉他如果他想要找人聊聊，他们会陪着他。他重复了过去几天自己一直在说的“我没事”。其实他再也不清楚这几个字的意思了。它们再也不可能是他的真心话了。

他避免了与伊利亚的姐妹同坐。他承受不住看见她们满是泪痕的脸，听见她们为死去的兄弟凄厉哭喊。不知怎的，这使一切变得更加真实，这就是他新的现实。

“这不是真的吧？那混球不是真死了吧？”

王耀往身旁看去，坐在那里的是阿尔弗雷德，他和伊利亚的旧友。他不知道该说些什么。

“在马蒂的葬礼上，我就坐在那里想，这不是真的。”阿尔弗雷德继续道，“这不可能是真的……人们看上去不是真的。他们的声音听起来不是真的。你就好像走在空中，可你明白自己注定要落——”

“阿尔，”王耀阻止了他。越来越难以呼吸了。他眨了眨眼，撇掉眼皮后方形成的痛苦。

阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴。然而在几秒无声的纠结之后，他再次开口说道：“我知道有样东西可以帮你……它在我弟弟去世之后也帮助过我。那个东西能让你和他说话。我知道伊利亚已经死了，但要不是这样那东西也无法工作。而且兄弟，别担心。这不是什么怪力乱神。伊利亚不也曾经是个重度依赖者吗？他对这东西来说正合适。”

“别再说了。”王耀咬牙说道。

“王耀，你难道不想再和他说话吗？我的意思是，没错，它现在还在试验和最终调试当中，但我得到了邀请，我可以帮你报名——”

“住口。”

“你什么都不用做，我只要帮你报个名然后——”

“住口！”他尖声喊道。

整个房间都安静了下来，所有的目光都集中到了王耀身上。那些目光是对这位新寡的怜悯、同情与担忧的注视。王耀不再多发一言，站起身离开了。他在那里再也待不下去了，当他的世界可能和伊利亚一起终结了的时候，他无法再伪装成一副安好的样子。他忍受不了与那个装着伊利亚，他的漂亮丈夫的棺材同处一室，明白对方再也不会睁开眼睛，再也看不到那个微笑，再也不会在他身旁醒来，再也听不到他甜蜜的嗓音。这太痛苦了。

打开他们的家门，王耀惊骇于这个家有多能提醒自己到底失去了什么。每件事物都令他想起伊利亚。是伊利亚在王耀选了浅米色之后粉刷了那些墙壁。他们一起挑选的家具，甚至室内设计都是按照伊利亚的喜好做的。

他看着角落里枯萎的向日葵。再也无法忍受内心的痛苦，他将可怜的花从盆里提起并开始徒手撕扯它。手指抓着曾经美丽如今却已干枯的碎片，他失控地哭了。他痛苦失声，啜泣声捶打、撕扯着他的肌肉、骨头和内脏。王耀将前额贴在向日葵的碎片上。它死了，就像伊利亚那样。

尽管只有八点，他仍拖着自己躺进了被窝，他打开了第三瓶伏特加。那味道令他厌恶，然而他需要某些东西让自己不必经受痛苦。在他漫无目的地浏览着平板上的内容时，一封新邮件通知跳了出来。上面写着：

_嗨王耀，我是阿尔。今天早上的事我很抱歉……但我是真心觉得这个对你有帮助。看，我帮你报了名。你要做的就是点击这个链接然后和它说话。它会像他一样回答你。它是个软件，会模仿他的说话方式。你给它一个人的名字，然后它回去读取他们曾经在网上发过的所有东西，他们的_ _Facebook_ _，朋友圈，_ _Twitter_ _，任何公开的信息。我只是给了它他的名字，系统自会完成其余的工作。你就……至少跟它打个招呼吧。如果你喜欢它的话，接下来你可以让它访问他的私人邮件。它所得的信息越多，就越能成为他。_

“阿尔弗雷德……你搞什么，”王耀愤怒地低语道。他怎么敢这样对他。他怎么敢帮他报名参加如此荒唐的事情。伊利亚死了，而他甚至敢建议自己和一个他的拙劣模仿品说话！这太令人恶心了。就好像是在唾弃他的坟墓一样。为什么他们不能就此放过他。他正要关上平板时，他的眼睛发现了邮件的附件链接。他的心脏在看到上面的字眼时冻结了。

_**真的是我。** _

送信人的名字是伊利亚·布拉金斯基。

他不该这样做。真的不该。这太傻了。这是机器在说话。他不应该点击的，因为这改变不了任何事。王耀痛苦地闭上双眼。可是他太想他了。虽然它只是程序里的算法，他的心脏依然为那个用户名绝望地尖叫。他的喉咙惊惧地上下移动，手指害怕地颤抖不已，他伸出手按着屏幕上显示的“点击聊天”字样。它立即开启了加载。

当伊利亚的Facebook头像弹出来之时，王耀发出了一小声呜咽。

_**嗨，耀。** _

他双手划拉过键盘，不确定该打些什么字，然后写道： _ **真的是你吗？**_

_**不，这里是大俄罗斯联邦总统。** _

王耀轻笑了一下。

_**拜托。当然是我了。** _

王耀咬着下唇，一个隐约而悲伤的微笑开始在他的脸上形成。 _ **我好想你**_ ，他输入道。

_**我也想你。** _

他知道这不是真人。他并不傻。但这感觉就像自己确实是在和自己的丈夫聊天一样。 _ **我希望我能跟你说话。**_

_**这不是我们正在做的事吗，耀耀** _ _**^L^** _

_**我是说，我想向你说话……用嘴说话。** _

_**我们可以说话。** _

什么。王耀困惑地盯着屏幕。 _ **怎么说？**_

他们相遇在十年前的大学，当年的他们还是朝气满面的孩子。王耀永远都忘不了那个春日，外面大雨瓢泼，一位他连名字都不知道的同学向他走来并给了他自己的外套。那位同学告诉他，如果他们一起用外套当雨衣披着跑到下一座楼去就不会被淋湿了。第二天，王耀看见对方的储物柜里有一把雨伞。你带着雨伞为什么还想被雨淋湿啊？！多年以后他们在一起了，王耀问了他那个问题。他天真地笑道：“要是我带了伞，就没有机会向你搭讪了。”

那一晚，王耀收集了自己能找到的伊利亚相关的所有录像，从他们相遇之前的，到他们在一起的那十年间的。有随意拍摄的伊利亚做饭，傻傻地做鬼脸的居家视频，还有录了音精心策划过的伊利亚祝自己生日快乐的视频。他们的蜜月视频，去看北极光和亚马逊森林的旅游视频，甚至王耀曾威胁伊利亚删除掉的两人做爱的羞耻视频。王耀所拥有的全部关于他的数字化物品都被发送给了系统。

_我最亲爱的耀耀，因为你，我是在所有时空间里活着的最幸运的男人。我的生命分成了遇见你之前和之后两个部分。其实，你知道吗？我们第一次见面是在迎新会那天，我们分别坐在对面的不同小组里。在我看到你的那一瞬间，我就知道除了你我谁也不要。可令人伤心的是，你从没看向我这边。但是，我知道总有一天你会是我的。现在，五年后，我在这世上最可爱的男朋友……生日快乐！我好爱你啊，我等不及要和你一起再庆祝一百个生日了。永远别忘了我有多么爱你。噢，你听到没？那是阿尔他们在给你的惊喜派对做准备。准备好接受惊喜了吗？哎呀你看这时间，我要走了，他们在喊我。不过放心……我会马上回来的。_

最后一份视频结束，王耀将它和其他的视频一起发送了出去。

_**Да** _ _**，这些就是我所需要的全部。等我准备好后会打给你的。** _

他盯着那句话，身体因为兴奋与恐惧颤抖。他都做了些什么？不过，要是这样能带回哪怕一点点的他，他愿意做任何事。

手机响了。

“……喂？”他悄声道。害怕失望，但更害怕自己长久以来渴望听见的那份嗓音。

“嗨宝贝，我到家了。”

王耀难以置信。听起来好像他就在电话的另一端一样。“你、你……听上去就是他。”他笑着，眼泪不断淌下脸颊。

“好吧，那不是很好吗？我当然希望自己听起来像我自己。等等……你不是在哭吧？”

“没有……”王耀的哭泣声变得更为明显，他笑了出来，“我是说，嗯……老天，这些日子我感觉自己光在哭了。”

“噢，宝贝别哭。”王耀听着自己的爱人温柔而深沉的声线，更加紧握住手里的手机，“我在这里陪着你呢，不是吗？”

“……我好爱你。”

“我知道……我更爱你。”

* * *

尽管王耀的同事们都乐见他们的老板终于变回了原来的自己，可他们却有些奇怪地发现，他忽然和自己的手机如胶似漆，总是在跟一位神秘的陌生人谈天。很快便流传起了关于王耀有了新男朋友的流言蜚语。 _这也太快了吧，他老公不是几个星期之前才死的吗？_ 一些人八卦地说道，另一些人则对他的情况抱着更多同情。 _或许他放下过去，找个人开始新生活才是好事。_

阳光又到来了。灵丹妙药般治愈了此前数小时的黑暗。空气开始变得香甜，小鸟们的歌唱使天空变得柔和起来。他的眼眸中又有了光。他找到了幸福，找回了爱情。什么都没有改变，一切事物都变回了它们应有的样子。然而，由于他无法忘记那个葬礼和发生过的那些事实，王耀决定用另一个名字称呼电话那一头的声音。伊万。这个名字是王耀在校园时期的那个雨天里曾因为不记得他的名字而叫错的。当然，电话里的声音并不在意这个改变。

王耀和他谈论各种各样的事情。有关伊利亚的最美好的回忆，他让自己大笑，微笑，哭泣的那些时光，甚至还有他们分手的时光。不过他们总能找到返回彼此身边的路。王耀告诉伊万，那就是他们的从前。他们并非天生一对，不是因为宿命或者命运，而是纯粹的自我意志。

“但我们就是天生一对的！”伊万声线挑逗地说道，“是命运让我们在对的时间和对的地点找到了彼此。天知道我们经历了几世才能在今生相守。”

听到熟悉的话语，王耀微笑起来。这正是伊利亚在他们的结婚周年纪念日时在网上发布的内容。手里握着手机，王耀走遍了当地所有他们最爱去的场所，包括他们九年之前进行第一次约会的一个海边悬崖。他抬眼望去，屏住了呼吸。阴暗的天空被一道明亮的橘色划开，下沉的太阳给了平缓的风景一线新的光芒。他的双唇弯起一个温暖的微笑。

“这里真美，我希望你也能看到这些。”他对着电话说道。

“我记得这个地方。但是你知道吗耀？”

“什么？”

“……你更美。”

* * *

没过多久，他开始明显地发觉这远远不够。只是和伊万说话不够。那代替不了床上在他身边的空位；家中的墙上还是只有一个孤零零的影子。

深吸了一口气，王耀打开了那个庞大的包裹。在此之后就无路可退了。这是他想要的。这是他要求的。他念咒似的重复着这些话。紧盯着装满了各个身体部位的箱子，王耀开始怀疑起自己是否还精神正常。他一定是疯了才会做这么荒谬的事。但是内心深处的一个微弱声音打消了他的疑虑，这可以把他带回来。完全地。物理意义上地。虽然这东西花费了他几十万，且技术上仍然在试验阶段，他仍愿意为了再次见到 _他_ 放弃任何东西。

电话里的伊万让他把洗澡水准备好，把身体放入浴缸，加入一些其他化学药品，包括电解液和钙，然后几个小时之内即可完成。

回到他们的卧室，王耀焦虑地等待着爱人的“复活”。

“听着，耀，我该走了。”

“不要，”王耀摇头，“别丢下我和那东西在这儿。”

“对不起，可是它已经启动了。你没听到吗？”随着似乎正在断线的通话，声音里出现了杂音，“我真的要走了……记住，别开灯……”他的声音变得更为扭曲，王耀听不清他说了什么。挂断电话，王耀闭上眼开始了名为等待的游戏。

滴答。滴答。

过了几个小时了？

滴答。

时钟在缓慢地让他发疯。

滴……答……

在焦虑生吃了他之前，王耀被从浴室传来的巨大气泡声吓了一跳。完成了吗？他静悄悄地从椅子里起身，屏住呼吸听着木质地板的吱呀声慢慢向他靠近。他害怕得无法转身。

“耀。”一个熟悉的嗓音唤了他一声。

在转过身的那一瞬间，他感受到了一些自己从未感受过的某些东西。一种矛盾的情绪威胁着要撕裂他的每一根血管。站在他面前，浑身赤裸，水珠从身上滴落着的，正是他已逝的丈夫。可那同时又不是他。

* * *

大床随着逐渐被汗水和精液濡湿的被单嘎吱作响地抗议着。王耀敏感地呻吟，他认不出自己的声音来了，快感与越来越清晰可辨的疼痛交混。他的身体因每一次的深入而燃烧。被爱痕弄脏的肌肤涨红了，在加害者的眼中显得十分诱人。

“唔……啊……慢、慢点儿……万尼亚……啊……哈……”他喊出口的是万尼亚而不是伊廖沙这件事令他害怕。他呜咽着，对伊万插入自己的速度和他在体内横冲直撞的深度感到恐惧。

“停下……啊、啊……哈……”在臀部被不断往下拉撞击着伊万的硬挺的情况下，他竭力控制着自己的身体，因为喉咙无法解脱的干渴而变得声音嘶哑。唾液从他合不上的嘴角边流下，滴落在自己勃起的下体上，融进漏出的前液里。伊万的手指仿佛铁钩似的箍进他臀股周围的皮肤，向下压在那根硕大无比的勃起上，使它刺入对方体内深处。他感觉到它侵入到了自己的身体中最深，最私密的地方。

“……才过了几周你就这么紧了……”伊万撩人地低语道，热气吹在对方的耳边，他咬住了他的耳垂。牙齿啃咬着柔润的软骨，舌尖来回舔舐耳朵的曲线和轮廓。“耀，该死的……我要不是最清楚不过的人，会以为你还是个处。”

“住、啊……口……嗯……”双目仍旧紧闭着，两腿大开，王耀觉得自己的脑袋在剧烈地上下移动，令他想起了小时候十分讨厌的过山车。不……不能再要了……他的脖子如今随时都会断掉。而且不仅仅是他的脖子，他的全身都正在压力之下瓦解。尽管他很早以前就被Alpha标记了，还拥有激情的火花经久不息的婚姻，但他从未体会过这种感受。从来没有在一个人手中经历如此的痛苦、狂乱与罪恶的极乐。可他并不是人，不是吗？

涨大到可怕的灼热看起来似乎很快就要因其中积攒的精液而爆发，它越来越高地挺入他。无比警觉的内壁带着渴求与恐惧咬紧了入侵之物。渴求那即将喷发，把内壁涂抹填充进白浊海洋的种子，渴求一个新生命的开始。可是在那份欣喜中，还存在着一种无法抗拒的恐怖。

它扭动着，撞击着，敲打着他的生殖腔入口。

“不、不要……啊……！”

在那疯狂的，比动物更野蛮，比虚构怪物更可怕的情欲中，王耀往上翻着白眼，心知这不是他的伊利亚。这是他。这不是他。这感觉很像他。这感觉像个陌生人。他终于能把所有的碎片正确地拼凑到了一起，然而一切都变不回去了。

* * *

“你知道吗……其实你长得不像他。”

随着又一天的到来，一束拂晓的光线稳稳当当地覆在他们身上。两具身体盖着一床丝被躺在床垫上，肢体相互交缠。王耀用手指抬起伊万的下颌。目光在伊万脸上寻找着自己丈夫的任何印记。

“我不像吗？”

“不像……好吧，你长得像好时期的他。”他柔声说道。手指逡巡伊万的脸侧，轻颤着划过本该有点凸起和胡茬如今却表面光滑的地方。

“我们保存的照片都倾向于比真人好看。我猜我也是这样的吧。”伊万笑道。

“……你这里曾经有几个疤痕的，”王耀碰了碰他的脸部下方靠近脖颈的地方，“你和我说过，你少年时候长过痘痘，你恨死它们了，于是就抓破了它们，留下了几个疤。真好笑，你拒绝给我看自己少年时期的老照片。伊万，你记得吗？”

他没有说话。那双充满魅力却空洞的紫罗兰眼眸倒映在王耀恳切的双目中。伊万温柔地拉过王耀的手。手指相扣，他抵着王耀的手轻轻磨蹭。然而，虽有这充满爱意的举动，王耀所能想到的只有对方脸上那异常的光滑。他是如此真实……可是……

“你还记得我们是怎么相遇的吗，伊万？你是怎么搭讪我的？” _在那个雨天。_

伊万笑了：“是迎新会那天吧？我怎么会不记得呢？我们分别坐在对面的不同小组里。在我看到你的那一瞬间，我就知道除了你我谁也不要。可令人伤心的是，你从没看向我这边。但是，我知道总有一天你会是我的。”

王耀听见了什么东西碎了的声音，接着，他意识到那是自己的心。

最初只是一些小事。他很少眨眼。甚至在王耀试图睡觉的时候，他也明白伊万并没有闭上眼睛。他不需要。伊万并不呼吸。他也不需要呼吸。尽管他会模仿呼吸的声音来安抚王耀，王耀却无法忍受那种人工噪音。更糟糕的是，他的行动缺乏目的。当王耀在家中工作时，伊万只会耐心地等待他完成工作，只是等着，什么也不干。王耀出门上班的时候也是一样，他知道伊万会等着他。王耀明白，那就是伊万存在的唯一目的。

伊万满足了他在伊利亚死后痛苦的空虚。然而他傻到以为它能代替他。

不管伊万多么努力让他开心，试图复制失去的东西，王耀还是因为他那双空洞的紫色眼睛而感到痛苦。他不断重复着的那些话，那些他发布在社交媒体上或者曾经在视频中说过的话，那些话缠扰着他，使他不得安宁。

它蕴藏于无形之中：某个人睡觉的方式，他们吃东西的方式，他们学习的方式，他们形成的坏习惯，他们学到的冷笑话，他们的自我怀疑，他们那无法用算法加工而成的自然又反复无常的反应，他们不开心的回忆，他们未公开的过去，还有他们的错误逻辑——他们得出答案和结论的方式，用一生的经历塑造出的这些东西无法被电脑复制。

他只是以某个人的记忆编程出来的算法。可他有时候看着自己的样子不仅是那样。悲伤，疑惑，后悔，还有快乐。那些王耀看到的，在他眼里染着的人类情感。

“我好爱你，耀。”

他怎么能说那样的话？他不记得自己的家人，不记得他们曾经是什么人，甚至不能完全理解自己是谁，他有什么资格说出这样的话？

“为什么？”

“这是一见钟情。”

王耀想起他们的第一次约会，清晰得仿佛发生在昨天。夕阳被橘色与红色覆盖，他们的脚下是葱翠的青草，潮水在悬崖下面温柔地晃动。他记得他们的初吻。他嘴唇的甜蜜，在相互拥吻中彼此舌头的温度。他记得他们有多相爱。

他不知道自己为什么要带伊万来到这里。他们站着眺望那一片不变的夕阳，王耀但愿自己能不必做他接下来不得不做的事。

“跳下去，”他指着悬崖边说道，“伊万，我想让你从这悬崖上跳下去。”

“什么？”又是那双可恶的紫罗兰色眼睛，“你想让我做什么？”

“跳下去。”

伊万看向岩架的尽头：“但是我从未表现过任何自杀倾向。”

“可你不是你，不是吗？”

他苦涩地，冷冷地笑了：“这是个非常难以回答的问题。”

“你……你只是你的几个波纹罢了……你没有过去。你只是个把戏，只会表演他演过的东西！你不是他！你是他微不足道的一些小碎片而已！”

“……我……我的爱也不够吗？”

“跳啊！”

他深深凝视着他，然后向前走去：“好，如果你完全确定的话。”

正当他要抬脚跨出悬崖时，王耀喊道：“够了站住！你看，要是伊利亚的话他会害怕的！他不会就这样跳下去，他这时候早该哭了！因为他是个人类，他会……！”

伊万的脸开始痛苦地垮了下来。“噢……耀……求你别让我这么做。我不想跳下去。”他开始摇头，走向王耀。

“住口，这不公平……！”

“不，我……吓着了……宝贝我好怕，我不想死。不，噢天啊，我不想死！求求你，耀耀，为什么你看不到我有多爱你！别管什么伊利亚或者伊万了，我就是我！我是为了你回来的！别让我死……！我这么爱你，爱得好痛苦……”

“不，不，别这样……这不公平！”

“我不想再死一次，耀！求你了……！我保证过我会为你回来的，而我也确实回来了，不是吗……！”

呐喊声像一大块玻璃碎片撕扯着王耀。它刺透了红色的天空，与支离破碎的浪潮一同回响。他跪了下来，抓着自己的腹部，感受到了子宫内的一踢。

（七年以后）

“爸爸！”

王耀抬起头，慈爱地冲着窝在床上的小男孩微笑：“宝贝，怎么了？”

“我想听你讲你和伊万相遇的故事。”他明亮的紫晶眼眸因为一个听过了许多遍的故事而兴奋地闪耀着。

“还想听啊？”王耀笑了起来。“但是现在已经过了你的睡觉时间啦。” 他说道，在男孩额头上的金色发丝间温柔一吻。

“啊可是，爸爸，求求你了……！”小男孩撒娇道，拉长了最后一字的尾音。

“好吧……最后一个故事。你向我保证这个故事讲完就去睡觉，好吗？”

孩子咯咯笑着，高兴地点点头，向他的母亲依偎过去。

轻声细语地哄着孩子入睡，王耀抬眼看向敲打着卧室窗口的雨点。

“我们是在一个就像今天这样的日子里相遇的……”

-完


End file.
